The principal role of an electrical conductor is to provide electrical communication between conductor terminals. Electrical conductors that communicate large amperages require larger cross-sectional areas that make the resultant electrical conductor less flexible. When a thick gauge electrical connector is subjected to vibration, the terminal contacts created by the connector are degraded thereby lowering conductivity through the system and leading to premature failure of terminal contacts. These problems are particularly pronounced when the electrical connector is associated with a vehicle or other highly vibratory uses. Conventional electrical connectors have taken the form of either metallic bars or wires. Neither of these has been wholly satisfactory on the basis that the latter while providing high transmission current densities is also inflexible and tends to suffer more rapid vibration induced terminal connector failure while the latter has opposite attributes relative to a strip electrical connector.